digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:A Digimon Caged
A Digimon Caged is the twenty-eighth episode of Gallantmon Strikes. Summary Tom, Brad & Fred successfully hack into the government server. But Tom explains that the network alarms have been set off. Morgan tells them that she's going to go get Kurt, & tells Brad & Fred to go home before the government agents get there. Tom gives Morgan the location to where Kurt is being held. Mira Watson interrogates Kurt. Mira asks about Murmuxmon & the Digital World, but Kurt continues to refuse answering any of their questions. So she plays an auto of him mentioning the Digital World & Murmuxmon in the bookstore. Kurt explains that the Digital World is a parallel world that lies behind the mirrors, & Murmuxmon is a Digimon who wants to take over Earth. Mira asks if he works for him. Kurt explains he was trying to fight him before they came along & took him. Tom & Lauren are worried about Morgan going off on her own. They explain to Mako & Keira that Morgan went after Kurt & they have to save her. Tom gives them the address to the secret government base where Kurt is being held. Morgan enters the government building. A computer security system says, authorized entry only, & says for the employee to place hand on the scanner. Morgan explains that she's not an employee, she's looking for Mira Watson. The computer responds that there is no one there by that name, & says to place hand on the scanner for identity verification & explains that if she's not authorized for entry, security will remove her from the facility. Morgan explains that she's looking for Paranormal Threat Assessment Field Station Number 128. The computer then says to please take a seat, & says that a representative will be with her shortly. Back in the lair, Murmuxmon is searching for Kurt Matsuki, but hasn't been able to find him anywhere cause Kurt's been out of sight of a mirror for so long. Mira places Kurt's Digi-Deck on the table & asks him how it works. Kurt asks for a glass of water. Mira has one of the agents bring Matsuki some water, & says to bring it in a paper cup. Mako & Keira infiltrate the building. Kurt spills the water on the floor, making it look like an accident, tips the table over, grabs his Digi-Deck & escapes through the reflection of the water. Mira gives the order to sound the alarm. Two agents come out of an elevator. Morgan enters the elevator, & the agents call security. The alarms go off, Beelzemon & Sakuyamon think that Kurt may have escaped. Kurt enters the Digital World & is immediately faced with another monster & transforms. Beelzemon & Sakuyamon encounter agents. Mira orders the agents to take them, but Beelzemon & Sakuyamon fight them off. Murmuxmon finally locates Gallantmon. Gallantmon uses Final Vent & destroys the Monster. Vaic & Johnny confront Kurt. Kurt realizes that the other guy is Murmuxmon. Vaic (Murmuxmon) explains that up until this point, he has been sparing him, told all the other Holders not to harm him, & explains that now that he has made his big decision to not betray his friends & Earth for his father, he doesn't see any point in sparing him anymore. So they transform & fight. Morgan finds Beelzemon & Sakuyamon. They try escaping through a mirror, but an agent blasts the mirror with some substance (possibly tar, maybe?). Beelzemon fights off the agents & takes off with their blaster. Morgan, Sakuyamon & Beelzemon escape through a mirror & find Gallantmon being attacked by FlameLucemon & Justimon. Beelzemon gives the blaster to Morgan & sends her through to Earth. Gallantmon starts limping. FlameLucemon gives Justimon permission to finish him. Justimon inserts his Final Vent Card, but is suddenly attacked by Beelzemon, & FlameLucemon is attacked by Sakuyamon. Gallantmon is unable to stand on his leg. Mako & Keira escape back to Earth with Kurt. Morgan blasts the mirrors, blocking FlameLucemon & Justimon from following them. At the bookstore, Keira is using her ability to heal Kurt's leg. Morgan explains that they can't stay there long, the No Men will come looking for them. Mako explains they will go as soon as Keira finishes healing Kurt's leg, & explains that it's not Digital technology, they learn that from the Digimon Master. Morgan asks who the Digimon Master is, but Mako pauses, & Lauren asks how did all of this start, & asks Keira where she got her boots. Category:Fan fiction